Born Again
by Since the Beginning
Summary: My name is Courtney and on November 28th, 2008 I died. Major: Courtney x Duncan, Trent x Gwen, Bridgette x Geoff, Noah x Katie. Minor: Heather x Alejandro,alleged Heather x Justin, with possible Owen x Izzy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all you TDI and TDA fans out there! I hope your all having a good summer break! (I know I am!) Anyways, I have been reading some wonderful fan fiction lately and I've decided to give it a try! I hope you all like it! It's mainly a Courtney x Duncan story, there will be minor Bridgette x Geoff, Trent x Gwen and other pairings the further along with the story I get! I do NOT own TDI or TDA or any characters from the show, but I do own the story line. (It's actually a very fragmented version of the story line for my novel!) This first chapter is somewhat short and this story is currently rated M for language only, which will change in later chapters, to language and sex. ^_^ Please read and review! I am working on chapter two and it should be up sometime within the next 48hrs! Happy readings! ~Firefly~  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter One

On November 28th, 2008 I died. I remember the night of my death quiet vividly, after all I've only been dead for three months. That day I had been at my part time job at the Wal-Mart in Nixa. I was a cashier there and it had been a relatively good day. At least it was until around nine in the evening, that is when, excuse my language, the shit hit the fan. I was scanning the last of the woman's items. She was tall, had long black hair, she looked liked she had a little bit of Asian in her, but it was faint enough that I wasn't sure. Her eyes were a grayish black and it felt like she could see into my soul. She watched the prices like a hawk, I was happy when I finally scanned the last of her items.

"Your total is one hundred dollars and ten cents." I said politely.

"Okay." Her voice shocked me, instead of being harsh and demanding it was smooth and had a motherly tone to it.

She handed me a hundred dollar bill and a dime. I hit the cash button twice, and turned slightly to tear the receipt off the printer. When I turned back the woman was gone. I didn't make anything of it, some people just didn't want their receipt. I threw the receipt into the trash can, and went to place the money in its proper slots. And that, ladies and gentlemen, is when I noticed it. She'd handed me a twenty instead of a hundred like I thought. Shit. I had frozen with fear, you know the kind where you know, that you fucked up big time and there was no way out of it? Yeah, that's how I felt. The woman had been a con artist, an extremely good one at that. I swear the bill that she had handed me was a hundred, not a twenty, but there I was with a twenty in my hand. At that time, I thought that my dyslexia had somehow come into play. It was a stretch even for me. I know better now, it wasn't my dyslexia, the woman, she wasn't a human, but a vampire. She had used mind control on me, to make me think that I was holding a hundred and when she left the store her powers went with her. Confused? Yeah, I know, why exactly was a vampire buying groceries? I still haven't figured that one out, I suppose that I could just go ask Heather, now that I live in the same house as her, but honestly she still scares the hell out of me. Anyways, back to the night of my death. I was now faced with the difficult task of going up to my boss and telling him about my little encounter with the con artist. I was going to get fired. With a defeated sigh, I slammed my cash drawer closed, flipped off the light at my register and approached my boss, Frank. Frank was a pot bellied man, with a balding head and tiny round glasses, I often wondered if this was what Harry Potter was going to look like when he hit is mid forties.

"Hello Katelyn, how are you tonight?" He greeted me with his best professional smile, he was one of the last people to call me Katelyn. When I died, I was given a new name, Courtney. Don't get me wrong, I love my new name, it just sounds so odd, when I introduce myself as Courtney…I mean I had been called Katelyn for the last twenty-three years of my life, I'm still adjusting.

"Did you need something?" he asked politely, I took a deep breath and stared at my shoes, as I told him what happened. When I gathered the courage to look up, his face was a mixture of shock and regret. He took a deep breath and said, "Let's go to the back." I followed him, I must have gone into shock, because I don't really remember what happened next. I remember going into the manager's office and signing a paper, going to my locker, gathering my purse and walking out of the store. Once my feet hit the parking lot, I came back to my senses. It was around nine-thirty at night and the sun was gone. Gotta love those winter evenings, the sun doesn't even like the cold, once six o'clock hits, it hightails it to the other side of the world. I pulled my black pea coat tighter around me. Halfway to my car, I pulled my keys out and hit the unlock button, on my clicker. The inside light to my Ford Explorer came on. after opening the driver's door, I tossed my purse into the passenger seat and climbed in. The door came closed as I started the car. The tears didn't begin falling until I turned onto Main Street, my vision was blurred, I didn't care.

How could my day possibly get worse?


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Hello! I am back with Chapter 2! (Again!) I finished Chapter 2, so for anyone who may of already read the first part, you might want to scroll down to the last two paragraphs or so. That way you won't be confused when I post Chapter 3! I hope you all are enjoying this story! Please Read and Review! Later! ~Firefly~**

* * *

How could my day possibly get worse?

* * *

I didn't see the man until it was to late. I slammed on the brakes, as he hit my windshield. He rolled off the Explorer's hood when my car came to a stop. I threw on the hazard lights and dug my cell phone out of my purse. My roommate was just answering as I made my way out of the car.

"Hello?" a sleepy voice came over the phone, I wasn't sure if I had woken her up or if she'd just gotten out of bed.

"Gwen" I said, I was surprisingly calm. "Gwen, I just hit someone with my car." A slight pause took over, before Gwen spoke, I used the momentary silence to walk up to the front of the S.U.V, where the man lay.

"Oh my God! Are you okay? Where are you?"

"I think I am fine, but the guy, he's not moving! I think I killed him!" I was becoming hysterical.

"Kate, listen to me, you need to calm down, tell me where you are and I'll come get you. Take a deep breath." She ordered. I did, I held my breath for twenty seconds, then let it back out slowly. I ahd no idea where I was, I'd been to busy crying to really pay attention. I looked around at my surroundings, and for a moment I panicked, trees with skeletal branches and houses were the only thing in sight. Turning to the left brought the Nixa Jr. High into view.

I spoke quickly "I am on Main Street, by the Nixa Jr. High."

"Okay I will be right there. Stay calm Kate, I am on my way" the phone went dead after that.

"Please hurry," I whispered into the dark. I had a good ten minutes alone with the injured man, I should of called the police, but I didn't. In my defense, at that time I wasn't thinking clearly, I couldn't seem to tear my eyes from the man's injured body. There was blood all over his face, pieces of glass were stuck in his arms and forehead. I only stopped staring when I felt something warm slide down my nose, I brought my hand up to the liquid. I used the light of my cell phone to confirm my suspicion. My tan fingers were now tinted red, I was bleeding. I must of hit my head against the steering wheel when the accident occurred.

Headlights announced the arrival of Gwen, at least, I hoped it was her. The car pulled up to a stop behind mine, a man and a woman got out. It was Gwen and her best friend Duncan, Gwen was twenty-four and her attire confirmed my earlier suspicions about waking her up. She was wearing black, flannel pajama bottoms and a white see through t-shirt that clung to her breasts and only covered half of her tight stomach. A pair of fuzzy midnight blue slippers and her plush black robe completed the outfit. Her black and midnight blue streaked hair was a mess, and she had no makeup on. Duncan, on the other hand, looked as though he'd been up for awhile; he had on a black long sleeved Rolling Stones shirt that showed off his toned abs, black cargo pants with white stitching and black combat boots. He had a black and green Mohawk, with three sets of piercings in each ear. They were both taller than me, at five foot ten inches, I am no where near shortness, Gwen only had half an inch on me. While Duncan was about three to four more inches taller than both of us. I remember feeling slightly embarrassed at the thought of him being there. I have a tiny crush on Duncan and the last thing I wanted was for him to see me like that, but I quickly shoved my embarrassment aside, now was not the time to dwell on men I didn't stand a chance with, I had more important things to worry about. Like the man I may have killed.

"Kate, you okay?" Gwen asked as she gave me a reassuring hug. I shook my head no, I didn't trust my voice at the time. Gwen let go of me so that she could get a better look at the guy lying in the road. I didn't follow, I couldn't bear to look at him anymore. Duncan came up to me and I immediately felt calm, he didn't say anything to me, he didn't touch me, his presence alone brought me down from the edge of hysteria.

Gwen's voice broke the calm, "Duncan, come look at this." He gave me a quick smile before he went to kneel by her. After a minute of quiet whispers, Gwen spoke, "Good news Kate. You hit a dead guy." I spun around to face them.

"Gwen this is no time to joke!" I was beginning to get angry, how could she possibly joke at a time like this?

"I'm not," she shot back, "He was already dead."  
I felt my face becoming red as my anger took control "That's NOT possible! He was walking when I hit him! Dead men don't walk Gwen! It's NOT possible!!"

"It's rare, but it is possible," Gwen replied.

"No it is not."

"Yes it is."

I took a deep breath, I hadn't meant to get up with Gwen, the nights events were starting to push me over the edge. Calmly, I said "Gwen, if the dead could walk, and if the guy was dead before I hit him, which he wasn't, then that would make him a zombie. Zombie's aren't real Gwen." It was Gwen's turn for a deep break, Duncan spoke before she did, "Kate calm down, as Gwen said, it's rare that the dead walk after they die, but it is possible. If a person is killed out of pure hate and rage, then the victim will rise out of their grave to seek their revenge. They only have a week though, then they return to their grave."

I stared at Duncan, both him and Gwen had lost their minds. Great time for them to do it too! In the middle of a major crisis, they both start babbling crazy shit about zombies and the dead rising. I must of stared at Duncan to long, or given him a funny look, because he got a slightly agitated look on his face.

"Courtney come here." He said, I stared at him like he had two heads. Who the hell was Courtney? Realizing he couldn't hear my thoughts, I voiced them.

"Who the hell is Courtney?"

"Huh?" he was the one giving me the funny look now.

"Courtney. You just said Courtney come here." I repeated his eyes narrowed slightly.

"I did n-" he was cut off by Gwen.

"Ya kinda did," she said, she sent him a glare that could freeze hell over. The looks they sent each other, spoke volumes, something unsaid was going on between them, but, I'd be damned if I knew. I cast my eyes downwards, then regretted that decision. I could see the man again, he was still lying there, I looked closely at him one last time. He didn't really look like a man who had just been killed, he was pale, paler than Gwen and Duncan, his skin was almost translucent. His cheek bones had sunken in and his eyes had this hollow look. Maybe he really was the walking dead, then that would mean that he was a zombie. My thoughts came to a screeching halt, once again fear took over, I am terrified of zombies, it's a fear I've had ever since I was a child. I had always considered it an irrational fear, up until then. Even now, that I have the protection of my clan, they still scare the shit out of me.

The man blinked and his right arm began to twitch. Oh god, whatever he was he was coming back to consciousness. An inhuman moan floated from his gray lips, capturing everyone's attention. He rose slowly, his joints where stiff and refused to bend like they should. After three minutes of struggle the man was back on his feet. I could see the damage my Explorer had caused to him more clearly now. His left arm was twisted around backwards at the elbow, his jaw had been dislocated and his tongue flapped uselessly out the right side of his mouth. His dull eyes homed in on me, he may have been stiff but he was fast, Duncan said something, but I didn't understand it and in an instant Gwen was at my side, she grabbed my hand and pulled me down the road, away from the Zombie. I stopped running when I realized that Duncan wasn't following us, I turned around intent on yelling for Duncan to run, but Gwen stopped me before I could.

"Kate, we have got to go, don't worry about Duncan he will be fine. You have to get out of the zombie's site." She tugged on my arm and this time I followed. We stopped running after three blocks, taking a deep breath I leaned up against a naked oak tree. I gave Gwen a questioning glance before I sounded off my questions one after another. "What's going on? Why did I have to get out of it's sight? Is Duncan going to be okay? Why didn't we take your car?"

Gwen rubbed her forehead slightly before responding, "That man was a zombie, he was going after revenge, sort of. The thing with zombies and revenge is, that when people die, the first thing to go is their memory. If a person is unlucky enough to rise for revenge, they kill the first person they come across, because they have no recollection of who killed them. All they know is that blood must be shed before they can rest in peace. Tonight, the first person he saw was you." I let go of the breath, I didn't know I was holding. I sank slowly along the tree trunk, until my butt met the ground, pulling my knees up to my chest I rested my head on them. My mocha colored hair hiding my face, all of a sudden I was very tired. "What about Duncan?" I whispered softly.

"I don't know, he should be fine, Kate I need you to stay here while I go check to see if he's okay." My head flew up, my eyes were wide with disbelief.

"Your going to leave me here?!" I screeched.

Gwen's blue eyes seemed to glow in the dark, before I could stop myself, I asked "What are you?" She seemed to be a little hurt by my question, I hadn't meant to sound condescending, but when you've had the night I had, your politeness meter seems to shutoff. Gwen knelt in front of me and moved some of the hair from my face, I winced when she moved a piece that had been plastered to my skin with blood.

"Kate, promise me you won't move from this spot. I'll be back with Duncan and then we'll go back to our apartment and Duncan and I will tell you everything okay?" I gave her a small nod and smile and then she was gone. At the time I thought she had vanished but now I know that she just moved really fast.

Gwen had been gone for about five minutes, when I heard a slow dragging sound on the ground. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up as the sound got closer and closer. I hugged my knees tighter to my chest and tried my best to block out the sound. As the sound kept drawing closer, my heart began to speed up, I wanted to be back with Gwen and Duncan so bad, at the moment those two equaled safety.

A low moan brought my attention to my left, all I saw was darkness, but I knew it was out there. A loan street light flickered on, it's light washed over the zombie. I held my breath, it hadn't seen me yet. Slowly, I rose to my feet, I figured that if I started to run, I could get away. The zombie took a step forward, it's left leg dragged along the pavement. Duncan must of injured it somehow. I began to side step around the tree, a twig snapped under my left foot. I froze, I glanced back at the zombie just as it turned in my direction. Quickly, I pressed myself up against the side of the tree. Silently I willed myself to become one with the tree, the phrase "if I don't move, it won't see me" kept scrolling through my head. Childish? Yes. I didn't really care at that moment. I listened as the zombie got closer to the tree, when he got close enough that I could hear his labored breathing, I made a break for it. I pushed off from the tree, only to have my left foot catch on one of the ancient oak's roots. My body connected solidly with the ground, for a moment I couldn't breath, I struggled onto my feet and turned around. The zombie was just out of arms reach, I took a couple of steps back, determined to get away. I spun around to flee, but his good arm was on my right before I could move. He tossed me against the tree, my head hit first, causing me to temporarily black out. I came to on the ground, just as the zombie's right hand closed around my neck. He lifted me up with no effort at all. I tried to kick him, I clawed at this hands, but he didn't give an inch. The pressure on my neck was growing and I began to see spots as he squeezed tighter and tighter. Then with the strength of ten men, he tossed me up into the tree limbs, I screamed as I felt a branch pierce my back and come out between my breasts. For the last seconds of my life I was dangling up in the air from a tree limb, like a leaf in the wind. The zombie stared up at me, he had this confused look on his face, I am pretty sure he wanted me to come back down, even though my breathing was labored I was much happier to be in that tree away from my murderer. I saw Gwen appear before the zombie and toss him out into the road. Duncan, along with four other very angry looking men joined Gwen at her side. A low cracking noise brought my attention back to the branch that was somehow keeping me suspended. Looking up and to the left I saw that it was a branch that was growing diagonally down from the main branch. A loud snap sounded and I found myself rushing to greet the ground.

At least Duncan was safe.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi everyone! Here is chapter three! I hope everyone likes it! I am in the process of writing chapter four, it should be up sometime next week. I know, it's a long wait! I'm sorry! I may be leaving town for the weekend, not quite sure yet. ^_^ If I don't leave town, expect at least two updates by Monday! (I'm on vacation till Tuesday! Woot!) This chapter is not as long as chapter two, I cut it in half because I wanted to get an update up AND I am having issues with some dialogue and choosing who's in Duncan's clan and not. Please read and review! ~Firefly~**

**

* * *

**

That was the night of my death and I can definitely say that it was one hell of a way to go. As awesome as my death was, it's the weeks that follow that get really interesting. You see I learned that the world is not as "black and white" as I thought it to be. Humans are not the superior species; it's the species that feeds upon the humans that is the true superior. Anyways, the first thing I saw when I came too, was a black, two tiered, chandelier. I counted twelve lights and each holder that the light bulbs sat in had been formed into the shape of a Calla Lily. Someone had spent a fortune on the chandelier. My eyes dragged away from the chandelier to the bed that I was currently occupying. The bed was big enough that if I were to lie in the middle, there would be enough room for another person on each side of me. A white down comforter covered me, it was soft and warm, and the pillows were the most comfortable I have ever used. There was no way I was going to move anytime soon. I gave a happy sigh as I pulled the covers up to my chin and let my head sink further into the pillows. Lazily I gazed up at the ceiling, it was a deep blood red, rolling my head to my left and then to my right I saw that the walls were painted the same color. I also noticed, with a strange sense of satisfaction, that Calla Lily sconces were strategically placed along the walls of room, giving the room a warm glow. I lazed about in bed for a few more minutes, before I decided that I wanted a really good look at the room.

The world spun as I tried to sit up, I gave a slight curse and paused halfway in my effort to raise myself. My arms strained as they held my body still, it felt like I hadn't used them for days. Finally, the world came to a halt and I gently eased myself into a sitting position. Looking around I noticed that like the bed, the room I was in was the biggest bedroom I'd ever seen. My apartment room would have fit into this one twice! (If that doesn't tell you how poor I was, then I don't know what will.) My bed was resting against the far wall, opposite from the door. On the left wall there was another door, which I assumed to be a closet, and a book case filled with hand bound leather books. On my right there was a black oak desk, complete with a pen and oddly enough a quill. Along the right side of the bed there was nothing but colorful, plush pillows lining the floor. On the wall in front of me was a square, wrought iron mirror, I could see myself clearly. I grimaced at my reflection; I had definitely seen better days.

Bandages were wrapped around my forehead and my chest; I had deep bruising on my right arm around my neck. There was a smaller bandage on my left wrist, I idly wondered what had happened to it, I shook my head, it must of happened when I hit the ground. I began to wonder how I survived and what kind of drugs I was given to not feel any pain. Hopefully they didn't wear off anytime soon. Once again, I dragged my eyes to my reflection, my skin appeared to be lighter than normal, just how long have I been in this room? My mocha colored hair was a tangled mess and my eyes were no longer the deep brown I'd died with. They were now a stunning green, with swirls of blue mixed in; I was slightly freaked out but figured that it must be a temporary side effect of the painkillers. At least, I wasn't covered in dirt and blood. I laughed softly; here I was worrying about my looks, when I had cheated death. I felt a slight burn in my chest as I laughed, but I didn't stop, laughter had never felt so good.

* * *

"So how do you plan on informing the sleeping princess that she's no longer among the living?" A girl with long black hair, grayish black eyes and pale skin asked her voice laced with anger.

"Come on Hannah! Be nice to Duncan, he's under a lot of stress right now." A girl with long blond hair, bright purple eyes, and big breasts said, as she rubbed Duncan's shoulders.

"It's Heather, Lindsay. And I am being nice; it's just that we now have a fledgling in our clan. We haven't had one in two hundred years. And may I remind you, that she was turned _**without**_ the permission of the council. That's going to come back on everyone in the clan, not just our leader." Heather sneered as she stood up from her chair and smoothed out the wrinkles in her black slacks, she then readjusted her deep purple, cowl neck sweater and gracefully left the room.

Duncan sighed and leaned back into Lindsay's touch, letting her skilled hands massage the stress away.

"She's right you know," A woman with, short black hair pulled up into a ponytail, and green eyes with swirls of blue in them said. She was sitting in a dark blue leotard with black sweats covering her legs. She was staring into a compact mirror and carefully plucking her eyebrows.

"I am aware of that Eva." Duncan growled as Lindsay began work on a particularly sore spot. "I can't really decide anything until she's woken up."

"What will you do if she wakes up feral?" Eva asked, she had put her compact mirror and tweezers down and was now looking directly at Duncan.

"I don't know." Duncan muttered refusing to make eye contact with Eva.

"You don't know? What are you all of sudden going soft on us?" Eva demanded her eye color intensified as her anger began to grow.

"Yea, I don't know! You got a problem with that?" Duncan growled as he shook Lindsay's hands off and stood up, his fists clenched were clenched at his side.

"You'll have to kill her Duncan. If she's born feral there is no way to save her." Eva calmly stated.

"No! There has to be some other way! I will not kill Courtney!" He yelled, his eyes flashed and the temperature in the room began to drop. Eva surveyed her leader closely; she didn't want to attack him unless it was necessary.

"Umm guys what is feral?" Lindsay asked, her innocent question dissipated the growing tension between the two vampires. Duncan and Eva both gave her an odd look before they remembered that Lindsay, at two hundred years old, was the youngest in the clan. And because she was the youngest she had never witnessed a turning gone wrong or right for that matter.

Seeing Eva hesitate to explain, Duncan took the initiative.

"Feral, simply means that the transformation from dead to born again fucked up. Something happens inside the person's mind as they are coming back to life, we're not sure what causes it exactly, but it seems that people who are turned unwillingly tend to come back with an insatiable appetite for blood. They go on a feeding frenzy, killing anything and everything in their path."

"Really? I sure hope that that doesn't happen to Courtney! She seems like a really nice girl and she has the nicest hair." Lindsay stated as she glanced down at the watch on her wrist. "Master, it's seven p.m., may I go hunting now?"

"Yeah, sure, just take D.J. with you; I don't want you drinking any bad blood like you did last week." Duncan replied.

"Kay!" Lindsay said as she skipped out of the room.

"You turned her again why?" Eva asked as she stood up and crossed her arms. Duncan gave her a blank stare; no one had ever asked him the reasoning behind turning Lindsay. He wasn't about to give away her secrets so he improvised.

"What can I say? The girls got a nice rack."

Eva shook her head, "I'm going to the gym." She then left leaving Duncan alone in his room. With a heavy sigh Duncan collapsed onto the nearest piece of furniture, which happened to be a black oak coffee table. He let his mind wandered to the recent events of the past week, he'd almost lost Courtney once and now he was facing the possibility of losing her again. Eva was right, if Courtney woke up in a blood frenzy she would have to be killed. He rubbed his hands over his face and took a deep, cleansing breath.

"This wasn't supposed to happen this way." Duncan muttered, he then stood up and left his room. It was time to see if Courtney had woken up.

* * *

**A/N: I felt like Lindsay and Eva's personalities in the show were undeveloped. So I'm going to do my best to give their personalities more depth in this story. **

**P.S. Let me know if there is anybody you feel needs to be in Duncan's clan, I will do my best to incorprate that character into the plot line. So far it's Heather, Duncan, Courtney, Lindsay and Eva. Later!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: OMG? She lives! I am back baby! Okay, so I know most of you loyal readers have already read chapter 4. Well that was the old chapter 4. This is the new, improved and smoothly running plot version. If you do not reread this chapter you are going to have a major WTF moment when you move onto chapter 5. That is is all, except that I beg your forgiveness in my inability to update this story sooner. Life kind of took over and TDA killed my love for TDI, but then TDWT brought it back!**

* * *

Gwen took a deep breath and closed her eyes; she forced all thoughts out of her mind, save one. Thoughts of Duncan filled her mind, she let everything she hated and loved about him flood her brain. Within moments her body felt as if it was floating down a quiet stream. Slowly she opened her eyes, the room was no longer her own, she was floating down a rather wide river and on each side there were large Cherry Blossom tree's in full bloom. A soft, warm breeze teased the branches, causing a few flowers to escape from their keepers. They floated gently down into the water, one landed on Gwen's stomach. She let it sit there and continued to drift lazily down the stream until the current pushed her onto the bank. She stood, saddened that her peaceful journey could no longer continue. There was a trail covered in a light mist and Gwen followed it unquestioningly. After several minutes of walking, she came upon a giant opening in the earth. She ducked down a bit and walked into the cave, she stayed bent over until she came up a well lit chamber. She returned to her full height and looked around, there were two lit torches on the wall in front of her, to her left was nothing but solid rock, and to her right was a dark opening. A chilling breeze came blasting out of the opening. She pulled a torch off the wall and fearlessly entered the tunnel. She walked for half a mile, until the tunnel opened into a large circular cavern. There were no other exits, only the one Gwen had came through. Twenty thrones, carved into the stone wall following its curvature. Gwen heard soft footsteps coming down the tunnel; she moved to the side and watched as twenty-one men entered the chamber. Twenty of the men were in robes that resembled those that the Catholic Pope wore. Each man wore a different color, save two; those two men were undoubtedly twins. Upon each man's head was a crown, the stones in the crown matched the colors of their robes. Each man walked over to one of the thrones and gracefully sat down, some of the men with higher thrones, had to jump up into their seats, but they did so with all the grace of a gazelle. There was no doubt in Gwen's mind that every single one of the men present in the chamber was vampires, and they were ancient. While all the men in the room were gorgeous and worthy of modeling contracts, it was the man left standing in the center that had Gwen's full attention. The man was her best friend and ex-lover, it was Duncan. Duncan began speaking in a tongue no longer used, one Gwen could not understand. She watched as he spoke and listened to the words spoken by the men on their thrones, she may have not understood the words, but Duncan's body language spoke volumes. Things were not going well. She heard one word, as the vision began to fade, "Courtney".

The cave faded out and she was back on the path in the woods. She kept walking; refusing to let her mind dwell on the image from the cave, there was more for her to see. A squirrel ran across her path, she followed it with her gaze until it was out of sight, she then continued on down the path until she came upon a clearing. In the clearing was a small pond, about five feet in diameter and four feet deep. A loan frog croaked from its perch on a Lily pad. Gwen knelt down by the side of the pond and peered into the water; at first she saw only her reflection. She was about to get up and continue on further into the woods, when the frog leaped from its Lily pad, into the water, causing a ripple, the ripple moved silently, distorting Gwen's image, when it stilled she was looking at a pair of brown eyes. The colors within the eyes begin to swirl clockwise, faster and faster. Then suddenly, the swirling reversed, when the colors finally came to a stop, Gwen is faced with a pair of green eyes, with spirals of blue. Then everything becomes black.

Gwen woke up back in her room, lying in her outfit from the day before; her head was pounding as she sat up. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and grabbed her sketch book and pencil off the nearby night stand. Immediately, without thought, Gwen began sketching images from her dream. When she was done she set her sketch book and pencil aside and gave her arms a stretch, she then leaned back against her headboard and looked around her small, but homey room. Her bed was queen sized and took up a good portion of the room. On each side of the bed was a nightstand made out of cherry wood. Against her right wall was a cherry wood dresser complete with vanity mirror. On the left wall was her closet door and on the wall in front of her bed was her bedroom door. Gwen sighed and got out of bed; she went over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans, and a midnight blue t-shirt with a random band emblem on it. She changed and grabbed the brush off her dresser and ran it through her hair, when she was satisfied, she laid the brush down and began applying her makeup, black lipstick and black eyeliner, when she was done she grabbed her sketch book and left her room.

* * *

I had finally gathered enough strength to get up out of bed and was approaching the closet door, my right hand grasped the silver knob and turned, I pulled the door open and was shocked to find that the closet was a walk in and that it was stuffed full of clothes. I entered the closet and noticed that on the back wall there was a dresser. I went over to it and pulled open the top drawer to find various kinds of bras, I pulled one out and looked at the tag, and it was my size. I looked at the tags on a few more and noticed that they were all my size. I found it odd but I just brushed it aside as being good fortune. I put the bras back into the dresser, with how tight the bandages on my chest were I wasn't going to need to wear one for a few days. I opened the second drawer and found various kinds of underwear and yes, they were all my size. I took out a pair of orange boy shorts and pulled them on. Feeling better now that I had a clean pair of underwear on, I began to look through the clothes for something decent to wear. I ended up with a washed out looking pair of jeans and a deep green t-shirt with a picture of Marilyn Monroe on it. I didn't bother with shoes, the carpet was so plush that I couldn't help but curl and uncurl my toes in it. I walked out of the closet and over to the mirror, I began running my fingers through my hair, wincing every time I came across a tangle. I had just finished finger combing my hair when it hit me, I had no idea where I was or who had saved me. I had just assumed that it was Duncan and Gwen, but what if I had died and this was the afterlife? It did make since; I mean, why else would all the clothes be my size? And what are the odds that the room would be painted my favorite color and that my favorite flower would be everywhere? **OH MY GOD!** I had died and ended up in somewhere in the afterlife, I took a deep breath, it was time to get out of this room and find someone to explain to me, just what was going on. I had just made my way out the bedroom door and turned to the right, when I bumped into my best friend.

"Kate your awake!" Gwen said, as she enveloped me in a hug, her sketch book pressed against my back as she squeezed me.

"Gwen! I am so glad to see you! What happened to me? Where am I? Is the zombie gone? Is Duncan okay?" I rambled off my questions, relief evident in my voice. I was glad to know that I wasn't dead and in some form of twisted afterlife.

Gwen gave a soft laugh, "I am so glad your okay, everyone was worried about you, listen I am going to answer all of your questions but you have to promise me that you will not freak out and that you will take a moment to let everything soak in okay?"

"Umm…okay…" I said hesitantly, Gwen's little speech had caught me off guard. Maybe I was dead and the zombie had gotten her too. At least I wouldn't be alone.

"Come on, we need to go find Duncan, I'll explain along the way." Gwen stated, I followed her wordlessly, dreading the worse. We walked throughout the house, it was huge! There were at least twenty rooms and I'd lost count of the bathrooms, we hadn't passed anyone else just yet, and I was beginning to wonder if Gwen and Duncan lived here by themselves. Along the way Gwen explained to me that I had been asleep for a week and that during my sleep, robbers had broke into my crappy apartment and upon not finding anything of value to steal, set it on fire. I was pissed at that, not that my apartment had burned to the ground, but that the robbers couldn't find anything of value. Sure I was poor but that didn't mean that I didn't have any possessions that weren't of value to me. Jerks. She also explained to me that I had indeed died and that I was brought back to life by Duncan and that I was now a vampire. That information was a bit hard to swallow and I honestly believed that my best friend had gone off her rocker.

"There is no way that I am a vampire Gwen." I stated calmly, I gave her a look that said 'cut the crap already'.

"Listen Kate, I know you don't believe me but it's true. How else do you explain the pale skin?" she asked.

"I've been in a room with no windows for a week; it's a simple lack of sunlight." I replied with a tone that all but screamed "Duh".

"Oh yeah? What about your eyes? How do explain that change?" She had a smug look on her face as she watched me struggle to come up with an answer. Before I could speak she pushed on, "What about your hearing? It's ten times better than it ever was and I know you can see those carvings on the black oak doors at the end of the hall." She was right, I could hear someone in a kitchen chopping something with a knife and the black oak doors had the most intricate carvings I had ever seen, but the carvings were small and the door was still a good two hundred feet away from us. Just how big was this house anyways?

"When I say the word blood, what comes to mind?"Gwen asked as she continued to prove her point.

"Food." It popped out of my mouth before I could even think about it. I felt my eyes get wide; I just said that blood was food. I was beginning to freak out. I took a minute to collect myself, only when I had gotten over my shock of what I had become, did I speak.

"I'm a vampire?" I said.

"Yep." Gwen had crossed her arms, her sketch book was hugged against her chest, and she was leaning against the wall nonchalantly.

"Prove it." I was still defiant, the only way I was going to believe her story was with proof and I had seen my neck before I left the room there were no bite marks on me. This was all some sick joke of hers and I was going to chew her a new one when this was over. She pushed off the wall and tucked her sketchbook under her left arm. She used that same arm to hold my left arm still as her right arm, carefully undid the bandage on it. She pulled the bandage off and let it fall to the ground; there on my wrist were two tiny punctures. I felt my knees buckle as the truth hit home, I sunk heavily to the ground as I passed out.

"Seriously?" Gwen stated as she knelt by Courtney and shook her, when she got no response she picked her up and walked down the hall towards the black doors.

Gwen was about to kick the door open when Duncan opened them, he was planning on going to check on Courtney. Needless to say, he was slightly shocked to see Gwen there with an unconscious Courtney; he moved aside and let Gwen in.

"What the hell happened?" Duncan demanded as Gwen took Courtney to the back of the room and laid her on Duncan's bed, her sketch book tumbled to the floor.

"I told her, what do you think happened?" Gwen snapped, her headache was coming back and she didn't really want to go into a vision in a room other than her own.

"You told her? Why the fuck did you tell her! I was supposed to do that, I'm her master damnit!" Duncan said, beyond pissed, the room's temperature had dropped to below freezing.

"Duncan, shut up!" Gwen said, clutching her head. "Listen, I know you're pissed off that I got into your clan's business, it had to be like this, otherwise she was going to hate you! Did you want her to hate you and never love you?" Her breath hung in the air as she spoke; she sat down on the edge of bed and massaged her temples. Duncan's anger faded as he watched his best friend wrestle with an oncoming vision. He walked over to the bed and sat down beside her, he slowly rubbed her back, as he spoke.

"You didn't tell me." He was slightly hurt that she had kept a vision from him, but at the same time he understood that her powers were delicate and she always tried to tell him what she could, but there were some visions, which she would never share until she was certain it wouldn't change the future.

"Yeah, well I couldn't." She grabbed her sketch book off the floor and opened it to her most recent visions. "Here, I couldn't understand what was being said but does this look familiar?" Duncan took the sketchbook and examined her drawing. He was standing in the middle of the council and from the look on his face; he wasn't having much luck with the conversation.

"It's the chamber of the vampire council. It's where the elders always hold meetings in that cavern when they are displeased with someone." Duncan explained

"You said 'Courtney' right as the vision was changing." Gwen said softly, for Duncan's and Courtney's future.

"Yeah, figures, they would be pissed about her turning." He grunted. He flipped the page and a pair of green and blue eyes stared at him. "Eva?" He asked.

Gwen shook her head no, "Courtney".

"Damn, I was hoping she'd get my powers." Duncan said this caused Gwen to giggle; it was a small laugh, reserved only for those she trusted the most. A horrendous pain, split through her head,

"oww…" she said as she rubbed her head, her eyelids began to get heavy, "Duncan, I hope you don't mind but I need to use your bed tonight, I doubt I'm going to be make it back to my room."

"You mean your closet? I don't understand why you won't take one of the larger bedrooms, you're not a servant you don't have to live in the servant's quarters, you know."

"Whatever, you know I find it weird to live with your clan, I'm a friend, not a member." Gwen said as she stood up and walked to the other sided of the bed; she climbed in and buried herself under his blanket.

"Pfft…whatever." Duncan said as he watched the two women he cared for the most rest. "This is going to be a long night."

* * *

"Master Noah!" A young, plump, girl with black pigtails and pale skin came running up to a five foot ten inch man with shoulder length brown hair and icy blue eyes.

"Yes, Sadie?" He asked slightly uncomfortable, he hated being called master, especially by a five a year old girl.

"Master I'm hungry and nobody will take me hunting!" the little girl whined. Noah sighed, he hadn't planned on going out tonight, but he wasn't about to let Sadie go hungry.

"Okay Sadie, go get your coat and boots on, and we'll go, okay?"

"Yay!" She exclaimed and threw her hands up into the air; she then took off to go find her coat and boots. Noah couldn't help but smile, Sadie had an energy about her that could bring an entire room to love her. The effects of her childlike charm tended to wear off after the first hundred years or so of living with her.

"What's up Master Noah?" a pale blond haired, man wearing a pair of jeans and a long-sleeved pink button up shirt asked as he passed Noah in the hall.

"Geoff," Noah said, the blond stopped.

"What's up bra?" Geoff asked.

"Are you going anywhere tonight?" Noah asked.

"No man, I was just going to go clubbing." Geoff explained.

"Would you mind coming with Sadie and I? She wants to go feed and I'd rather not go alone." Noah stated in a bored tone.

"No problem man! We'll get Sadie some food and then we'll move onto the clubs!" Geoff said while pumping his fists in the air enthusiastically. Noah could barely keep the groan in his throat; this was going to be a long night.

* * *

My eyes flew open as I came back to consciousness; everything that had happened in the past twenty four hours came rushing back to me. I sat up and looked around the unfamiliar room. The room was another bedroom; it was slightly bigger than one I had originally woken up in. The front half of the room had a black sectional couch. Across from it was a white recliner, with a sleeping Duncan in it. To the left of the couch was a smaller couch, this one appeared to be made of white leather and to the right of the black sectional was another recliner just like the white one, only it was black. In between all the furniture was a large, black oak coffee table, it had to be custom made; I'd never seen on with such intricate markings, they matched the markings that were carved into the door. The walls and ceiling were painted with white and black horizontal stripes and against the back wall was the giant four post bed, that I was currently sitting in. The pillows and blankets were a deep red and I was somewhat confused to see Gwen by side. My eyes went back to wandering around the room, up against the left wall of the room were two doors, which I assumed, that one would lead to the closet and the other to a bathroom. Why else would there be two doors? On the right side of the room, the wall had a custom made bookcase which ran its entire length. It was stuffed to the brim with books and those that couldn't fit on the shelves were stacked neatly in the back right corner. Gwen gave a low whimper; I pulled the covers back to get a better look at my sleeping friend. Her face was scrunched up in what appeared to be pain, I was just about to shake her awake, when a pair of hands encircled my waist and yanked me from the bed.

"Na-huh princess, waking a dreamer could be bad for a fledgling's health." Duncan whispered in my ear, I gave a shuddered, before ramming my right elbow into his chest, which only caused him to laugh.

"Princess you're going to have to hit me much harder than that for it to hurt." He nuzzled my neck, enraging me further, I struggled, I beat my fists against his hands, trying to get out of his grip.

"Duncan! Let me go you big ogre!" I growled, I began to squirm in his hold, maybe I could somehow do a Houdini move and slide out of his grasp. Duncan's hold on me only tightened, "Careful princess, or you're going to feel something you won't like."

I froze, "You filthy pig! Let me go this instance!"

"Aww come-on darling, don't you like your new master?" Duncan teased, he spun me around and looked into my eyes.

"My name is Kate! Not darling or princess, but Kate! And you are most definitely NOT my master! I answer to no one but me, myself and I!" I spat out just a strange, calming sensation flooded my body, I zoned out and focused solely on getting back at Duncan. I may think he's cute, but he has no right to toy with my emotions! I know he doesn't go for girls like me, all the anger I had with my own shortcomings fed the calm, keeping wave after wave coming.

"Whoa Courtney calm down, I was only messing around." Duncan said sincerely, he let go of me and took a couple of steps back. I continued to glare at him and when I was satisfied that he had gotten my message loud and clear, I backed down and that was when every single piece of furniture in the room, hit the floor.

"What the hell was that?" I screeched. Duncan doubled over from laughter and Gwen shot up out of bed.

"Is it not possible for a person to get a decent vision around here?" Gwen all but yelled, she climbed out of the bed, grabbed her sketch book and stormed out of the room just as six people came running in.

"Master! Are you okay?" A young woman with blonde hair that was pulled up in a pony tail and blue-gray eyes asked. She was wearing a pair of comfy blue sweats and a white t-shirt with no bra. Duncan finally pulled himself from his laughter and stood up straight; he turned towards the blonde and flashed her with a smile that sent a small wave of jealously down my spine.

"Yeah I'm fine," Duncan said before turning back towards me, "Bridgette this is Courtney the newest member of our clan."

That was the final straw, the stupid pervert; ogre of a man-vampire, whatever species he claims to belong to couldn't even remember my god damn name. I had reached my breaking point with Duncan and the insanity that followed him.

"My name is KATE!" I screamed, "Why the hell can't you get that straight Duncan! It's four fucking letters, not that hard to remember, you ogre!"

"I take it you haven't gotten to the whole name changing part of becoming a vampire huh?" Bridgette said with a knowing smile. She approached me and any ill feelings I may have began to develop about her flew out the door. The closer she got the calmer I became. It was like she was dripping with calm and happiness. I had the strangest urge to latch onto her and never let go, it was like she could take all of my troubles and make them disappear. Forever.

"What does she mean name changing?" I asked surprised by how calm and rational I now sounded.

Bridgette looked to Duncan, who gave her a small nod.

"It means, when you die you get a new name, you have to leave your old life behind, it's like being born again." Bridgette explained. I shrugged I could live with that I guess. It's not like I had a choice anyway.

"Sooo what was that loud noise?" A girl with slightly darker skin asked, her eyes were green with flecks of gold in it. She had her black hair pulled up in pony tails; she wore pink skinny jeans, turquoise converse and a black and white horizontal striped t-shirt.

"Princess here lost control of her powers." Duncan stated, smirking at Courtney. I shot Duncan a confused look.

"Ooo, what are her powers?" A short girl with brown hair framing her face asked. She had light yellow eyes, which were hiding behind a pair of glasses; she was wearing black tights and an oversized green t-shirt that fell to her knees.

"Isn't it obvious?" A woman with long black hair snapped as she inspected her nails.

"Hey! You're that con artist! The one who got me fired, you're the whole reason why all of this is happening to me!" I accused while pointing my finger at her.

"Oh please, you should be thanking me. Now you don't have to wear that horrible uniform anymore." She said staring at me with her grayish black eyes.

"Heather" Duncan warned, "Courtney, these are you clan mates, you've already met Heather," he said jerking his thumb towards Heather. "The girl with pig tails is Katie, the girl with glasses is Beth, and Lindsay is the other blonde." He pointed at each girl as he introduced them.

"Hi" Lindsay said, giving Courtney a little wave.

Duncan continued "and the big guy in the back with the bunny is DJ."

"Aww cute bunny." I said, walking over to pet the rabbit on the head. I have always loved animals.

"Yeah, he's the greatest, his name is Bunny, just don't eat him." DJ said. I gave a slight laugh and looked at my new family.

"Would someone like to tell me what is going on here?" A woman with black hair pulled back into a tight pony tail and blue and green swirled eyes, demanded as she entered the room.

"Ah, Eva, so glad you could join us," Duncan said, he motioned her forward, "Eva meet Courtney, Courtney meet Eva, your new mentor."

"What?" Eva said.

"Chill Eva, princess has powers like yours; I just want you to help her figure out how to control them." Duncan explained.

"Fine." Eva grunted she sent Courtney a quick glance.

I was beginning to feel off and not in a good way either. A wave of extreme hunger and desire swept across my body. I looked around the room, quickly surveying each individual, determining who would be the best source of blood. My inner hunger grew as it deemed each individual inedible.

"Duncan, your _princess_" Heather sneered, "is hunting."

Everyone's eyes turned to me, I barely acknowledged them. I had finally located an appropriate source of blood. Sure the rabbit was small, but it would at least for the moment satiate my desire, until something more satisfying came along.

"Hey guys, I don't like the way Courtney is looking at Bunny." DJ said right as I dove for the bunny. Eva grabbed my left arm and jerked me to her body, I thrashed violently trying to get to the bunny, couldn't they see that I was starving?

"Courtney!" Duncan grabbed my chin, "Courtney look at me!" Duncan demanded, I paid him no heed, I was on autopilot. The urge to feed was to overwhelming. I barely heard him call out to Bridgette.

Calmly, Bridgette approached my thrashing form, carefully she felt out with her powers gauging my emotions, "God Duncan, she's starving, didn't you give any source of blood after she woke up? You could have at least offered her some of yours; I know you just fed last night." Bridgette accused. Duncan looked away sheepishly.

"Hey Courtney, it's me Bridgette," her eyes caught mine and I found myself not wanting to look away. "It's going to be okay, Courtney, we're going to go take you to get something to eat. But we need to go to the kitchen, okay? We have many different kinds of blood and blood wines in there." She laid her hand on my shoulder, bringing my mind down from its heightened frenzy. Not trusting my voice, I nodded and let her and Eva guide me out of Duncan's room and towards the kitchen.

Tonight, was going to be a long night.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sooo, I know I already said this at the top of chapter 4, but if you don't reread chapter 4, you are going to have a major WTF moment when reading this chapter. I changed stuff to better fit the plot line, it also took me out of the writers block I've been suffering with for this story for over a year. I hope guys enjoy the changes! Again, I am sorry for taking so long on updating, thank so much to everyone who has read and reviewed and my story over the past year and half it really means a lot to me. If it wasn't for you guys I would have given up on this story a long time ago. ^_^**

* * *

Eva and Bridgette had successfully taken me to the kitchen. Upon our arrival Eva promptly sat me down on a stool, all the while giving me this contemplative look. Bridgette pulled some blood out of the fridge and heated it in the microwave. The microwave gave a ding and Bridgette pulled the bottle out and brought it over to me.

"Here you go Courtney drink up." She said happily. Without hesitation I took the bottle from her and placed it to my lips. In seconds the bottle was empty; I licked my lips and felt my mind begin to clear. I took in my surroundings; the kitchen was huge with up-to-date modern appliances, all steel and black marble counter tops. I was currently seated at an island in the middle of the kitchen on a comfortable bar stool. My bare toes did their best to curl around the bars on the stool.

"How was it? Not to hot I hope." Bridgette asked, she looked at me expectantly, that was when it hit me. I drank blood. No, I didn't drink the blood, I guzzled it. I began to notice the metallic aftertaste on my tongue and it alarmed me that I wasn't disgusted. I was enjoying it. Taking a calming breath, I steeled myself for the fountain of tears I knew was coming.

"Courtney, don't you dare!" Bridgette said sternly.

"If you cry you will just loose all of the blood you just drank." Eva said in a monotone, she was now leaning against the island with her arms crossed. "No offense but I don't want to spend my night restraining you. You cry you go back to being a blood starved vampire."

It was in that instant that I knew I hated Eva; she could go fuck herself for all I cared. I wish I had known then, what I know now.

Anyways, I did not cry, instead I looked Bridgette straight in the eye and asked, "Is there any way to get rid of the taste?"

"Pssh…she's fine" Eva scoffed as she pushed off the island, "I'm going to my room, scream if you need me Bridgette." She left with a small wave behind her back and all but stalked from the room.

"Geez what's her problem," I asked, while Bridgette was busy pulling various bottles from the fridge and setting them down in front of me.

"Don't mind Eva, she takes some getting used to. She's really not a bad person, I know she can be grouchy at times, but if you ever need someone to help you out in a fight or to watch your back, she's the vampire to call." Bridgette explained cheerfully.

Well then, if Eva was going to be unpleasant the least I could do was be unpleasant back. I looked at all of the bottles in front of me. Picking up the closest one I read the label out loud. "Strawberry-kiwi blood, all the taste of strawberries and kiwi's mixed with delicious AB blood." I gave the bottle a sniff, grimaced and put it aside.

"That's Beth's favorite. I have no idea how she drinks that crap, it tastes horrible and the smell alone about kills me." Bridgette said, taking the bottle I had placed aside and putting it back in the fridge. I picked up another bottle and once again read the label out loud. "Chocolate flavored blood, eww gross," I passed the bottle to Bridgette, not even finishing the label. Bridgette let out a laugh as she placed it in the fridge, "That one's Gwen's favorite, at least I think it is, it's all I ever see her drink."

That's how we spent our evening, I would read a label, either attempt to try it or decide it was to nasty sounding to even think about trying it and Bridgette would explain whose favorite blood it was before putting it back in the fridge. We were down to the last two bottles when Katie walked in, she opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of orange-pineapple B+ blood (her favorite, according to Bridgette), popping off the top as she used her foot to kick the door closed. She took a hearty gulp, followed by a happy sigh before joining Bridgette and I at the table.

"How's it going?" She asked before taking a smaller sip of her drink.

"Pretty good," Bridgette said while she took a drink of her strawberry AB flavored wine.

"Found a favorite yet?" Katie asked as she eyed the bottle I was currently inspecting.

"Not yet, I mean I've found a few flavors I like and a few flavors I would rather die than try, but nothing that really screams greatness." I explained, then read the label of the bottle closest to me "Apple-pear flavored O negative blood." I gave a small shrug before popping the top off and taking a small swig.

"Oh that's good." I said. I liked this one; I mean I really, _really_ liked this one. I took another sip.

"Looks like we have a winner" Bridgette giggled, picking up the other bottle of blood that I had not opened and putting

it away the fridge. She rejoined us at the table and the three of us sat in companionable silence each enjoying our favorite blood. That's the scene Duncan walked in on when he came to the kitchen to check on us.

"Everything okay in here?" He asked as he leaned against the island in between Bridgette and I. "Apple-Pear, huh, I had you pegged for Strawberry Kiwi."

"Eww gross no, the smell alone made my stomach turn!" I replied. Duncan let out a bark of laughter.

"I didn't think so princess, nobody but Beth likes that shit." Not wanting to ruin the mood I let the princess comment slid. It was during this time that I realized what was missing in my old life, friends. Sure Gwen was my occasional roommate, she'd come and go as she pleased and we'd chat idly during our time together but it wasn't the same as this. It wasn't like I had alienated myself from the world on purpose, I was just too busy worrying about bills, my money situation and how I was going to afford going to college. For the first time in my life I felt welcome and comfortable. For the first time in my life I wasn't worried about bills, money or trying to get accepted at a local university. It felt nice; it felt like I was home.

"Well ladies I'm gonna go check on some things. Later" Duncan said as he left the room, my eyes lingered on his retreating form.

"He's got a nice ass and abs I'll give ya that," Katie said, watching me watch Duncan leave, "But the hair, tats and piercings just ruin it for me. To wild, to fake in my opinion." Bridgette and I both stared at Katie our mouths hanging slightly open. "Not that Duncan's style is bad, it works for him, just doesn't do a damn thing for me." Katie finished as she took a nonchalant sip of blood.

"Nah, its okay, I totally understand, I prefer a guy with a cleaner look as well." Bridgette chimed in. I was uncertain if it was okay or not to trust these two with my secret crush on Duncan, so I changed the subject.

"So earlier in the room when I made all the furniture float, Duncan said I had powers? Does everyone have powers or am I the only one?" I asked, genuine curiosity laced my voice.

"Everyone has powers in this clan. It's Duncan's blood that does it; if the master has powers he passes that trait along to his sires. If the master does not have powers then his sires do not receive any either." Katie stated.

"Oh," I said then asked, "What are your powers?"

"Well," Bridgette said, "I control emotions."

"I totally should have seen that!" I exclaimed, slapping a hand to my forehead, "What about you Katie?" She smirked then held out her hands, "Grab on," she instructed Bridgette and I, we each took a hand. The next thing I knew the world turned black and white, colors flew in streams past us and then we were in my room.

"What the hell was that?" I half-yelled,

"That Courtney-my dear, was my power, I teleport!" Katie exclaimed smiling brightly.

"That was amazing!" I said, which was quickly followed by a yawn.

"It's a good thing, Katie brought us to your room, I'm getting tired as well, sleeping in the kitchen would not have provided pleasant dreams at all." Bridgette stated, as she attempted to stifle a yawn. "Well I'm off to bed, Courtney if you need me I'm one door down on the left. Sleep well!"

"Kay, thanks for everything Bridgette." I gave her a small smile and hug before she left.

"That goes ditto for me Courtney, if you need anything I am two doors down on the left. You already know that Duncan is at the end of the hall. Sleep well and don't let the bed bugs bite!"

"Thanks Katie, sleep well." I gave her a smile and a hug as well.

With a small smile, I carefully removed my clothes, doing my best to not disturb the bandages. Before I was turned, I had always slept in the nude. Then with a sleepy yawn, I climbed into my plush bed and pulled the covers around me.

"As first days go that wasn't so bad." I murmured to myself, before sleep claimed me and I was thrown into a world of dreams. It hadn't been such a long night after all.

* * *

**Clicky the review button, you know you want to! **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Once again my apologies for taking so long with getting all of these updates up. I've been working on these chapters over the past few days and I hope they make up for my lack inactivity. I would like to note that once classes resume in January I cannot promise updates in a timely manner. But I will do my best to get updates up between now and then, as well as to post at least one during the semester. I am a first year Senior this year, so it's beginning to get intense with my degree program. Enjoy!**

* * *

Eva knew the moment she saw Courtney's blue and green swirled eyes that she was going to die. There was no way around it, no use in shoving the truth aside and pretending that it did not exist like most vampires did. She sat in her room, from her slight obsession with exercise you would expect her room to be littered with weights and various forms of exercise equipment. In reality her room resembled nothing of the facade that Eva projected. Eva was-in-fact quiet girly, something that only Heather had managed to pick up on. Her room was decked out in soothing creams and light hues of blue, this was her haven, her sanctuary for when reality became too much. She sat on her bed sipping raspberry flavored blood wine (her favorite), she swirled the tart liquid around her glass before taking another sip.

"Five hundred years," She whispered, her mind going back into the past before she was turned. She was seventeen and back at home on her family's small and failing farm in Russia. Her mother, father and six brothers were working tirelessly in the fields. Eva walked carefully towards her family caring a bucket full of water and a ladle. As she approached the fields, she noticed the first signs of spring; small green shoots were sprouting up all over the fields. She couldn't help the small hopefully smile that graced her features as she eyed the plants. This year was going to be different, this year their crops would not fail, she could feel it. Her mother looked up, a small smile on her face; she called to her husband and sons and within minutes they had all gathered around Eva taking turns with the ladle. Once everyone had their fill Eva placed the bucket on the ground and went to help her mother weed the crops. Together they worked in comfortable silence until the sun began to set, and then everyone crowed into their small two room house for dinner and a well deserved rest.

That night, Eva was awoken by the sound of horse's hooves approaching, she listened as her mother and father got dressed and went outside. A man's voice, obviously not Russian, spoke in fragmented sentences and clipped Russian. Whatever was happening did not sound good, the words that Eva could recognize struck fear into her very soul. Blood. Fires. No mercy. Flee. French soldiers.

Eva jumped out of the bed that she shared with her youngest brothers, and dressed hastily. She then proceeded to wake her brothers as dread washed over her.

"What is going on?" Pyotr her oldest brother whispered upon hearing the stranger struggle to communicate with their parents.

"I don't know but whatever it is, it is bad and I'd rather not be caught in bed when it arrives." Eva said as she and her brothers piled out of the house and into the moonlit yard.

Moonlight washed over the rider, who had yet to dismount his horse. He was covered in blood, his eyes spoke of untold horrors, and his horse breathed heavily and pawed a nervous hoof at the ground. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by voices from down the road. The messenger dug his heels into the flanks of horse and bolted away, not wanting to witness the massacre he was sure was going to take place.

"Back in the house children" Eva's mother instructed worry evident in her tone. The voices were becoming more distinct now and Eva recognized that they were singing, or at least attempting to, the song of a French man. "I said back in the house children! Do as I say!" her mother clipped as she shoved her closest child out of their stupor and towards the house.

"No, not the house." Her father said, recognizing the song for what it was. The next words out of his mouth were filled with a sense of urgency, "Pyotr, take your siblings to the woods, go to the cottage by the stream, wait there until your mother or I come and get you, or until three days have passed. We will buy you some time, keep them distracted. Go now! You mustn't be seen!" Her father's command along with a lone gunshot that rang throughout the silent sky put all of the siblings into quick action. Pyotr being the oldest took the lead, he kneeled on the ground in front of the youngest brother.  
"Come Efim, climb onto my back" the five year old boy did as he was told. "Eva take hold of Mikhail and Nikolai," Eva grabbed the ten year old twins, deemed a miracle from god, by the hands. "Sasha, Ivan keep close." The two teenagers, fifteen and thirteen respectively, gave Pyotr an affirming nod. "Move quickly and quietly" he instructed then took off at a run. Casting a quick terrified glance at her parents, Eva took off, pulling the twins behind her. Sasha and Ivan kept close to the group, every now and then looking back to see if they were being followed. They ran through the fields, their feet destroying tender crops, while the voices faded behind them. Finally after what felt like an eternity they were at the edge of the forest. Here Pyotr slowed down, there was no need to risk tripping and spraining an ankle. They edged their way into the forest, which was when a thought overtook Eva. They were going into the forest, at night. Without a gun. Sasha and Ivan seemed to have had the same thought because they picked up sticks off the ground and wielded them like clubs.

"We walk without rest until we are at the cottage, no talking. There are far more dangerous things within the forest than drunken men with guns." Pyotr commanded. As if to emphasize his point a howl rose eerily into the night, it was quickly followed by another howl and another, within seconds the howls of wolfs filled the night sky. Eva clutched the twin's hands tighter and began to walk quickly in the direction of the cottage.

Knock, Knock, Knock.

Startled Eva jumped slightly as she was pulled from her thoughts, she spilled a single drop of wine on her vanilla colored carpet. Cursing softly, she got up and threw the door open.

"What?" She demanded, not caring that it was Duncan standing before her.

"And a pleasant hello to you too." He sneered as he shouldered his way past her into her room.

"Quit the crap Duncan what the fuck do you want?"

Duncan raised an eyebrow, "Emotional tonight, or do I bring out the best in ya?"

"Fuck off, it's almost sunrise and I'd rather not spend _the time of dreams_ with you." She threw back, attempting to look intimidating with one hand on her hip and the other holding her glass. Duncan held his hands up in surrender.

"Easy Eva I didn't come here to start a fight. I came here for a quick chat is all." He assured the slightly outraged vampire. Eva relaxed a millimeter; she quickly gulped the rest of her drink and went back to her sitting position on her bed. Setting her empty glass on the night stand, she leaned up against her headboard, readjusted a pillow and rested her hands on her stomach. Duncan found himself slightly amused by her antics, Eva was the most relaxed he had ever seen the Russian.

"Comfy?"

"Very. Now what the hell do you want?"

"She has your eyes." Duncan stated, referring to the blue and green orbs Courtney had awoken with.

"No, I'd failed to notice." Eva's sarcasm caught him slightly off guard, his mouth opened and closed. Eva taking pity on him continued.

"I'm going to die, Duncan."

"Fuck, Eva how can you say that?" Duncan mumbled, slightly exasperated by how easily the words flowed from her lips.

"Because, like it or not, it's the god-damn truth" Eva stated calmly. She took a deep breath, reining in any emotions that threatened to give away her appearance of calm and acceptance. "Courtney's got my eyes, she has my powers, hell," a quick laugh escaped her lips, "according to Gwen the girl has a temper to match mine." She sat quietly staring up at the ceiling, then as an afterthought added, " You know just as well as I do what it means to wake up with the eyes identical to another in the clan."

The air hung thick with silence, neither vampire moved. Duncan rubbed his face with his hands, then gave Eva a quick once over. He was looking for anything that betrayed the calm radiating off of her. He found nothing, not even an unexplained twitch of the eye.

Breaking the silence, Eva spoke softly, "I know this is hard for you, when I first saw her eye's it was hard for me as well." She paused and collected her thoughts before continuing. "Duncan, we can't change fate, it's in my cards to die. I've accepted it Duncan and I've decided be proactive. I'm going to train Courtney and if time is on our side; I'm going to teach her everything I know." She gave a yawn, "You should go now, unless you want to fall asleep on the floor."

"Good night Eva, I'll let Courtney know that she'll start her training tomorrow."

"Night master" Eva called as he left the room, closing her door behind him. Once the door was shut, Duncan leaned softly against it. "Eva…" was all Duncan could say. He pushed off her door and started down the halls towards Courtney's room. His thoughts becoming a tangled web of confusion, anger and helplessness the closer he got to his intended destination. When it came to his clan Duncan was fiercely protective of each and everyone who called him master. Having to face the reality that he was going to _**loose**_ one of _**his**_, was practically impossible for him.

The minute Duncan had closed the door is when Eva's body betrayed her, she began to shake uncontrollably, while tears fell freely from eyes. Contrary to what she had told Duncan with her words and appearance of acceptance she had not yet come to terms with her death.

Eva was afraid to die.

* * *

**Clicky the review button, you know you want to!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: This story is rated M, it can and does contain language, violence and sex. I do not own TDI, TDA, TDWT nor do I make any profit off this story. This is all just for fun. I do though own the the concept behind this story as well as any characters that are not related to the above mentioned shows. Happy reading you guys! This massive amount of updates is my way of saying sorry and my holiday gift to my readers enjoy! **

* * *

Did you know that vampires dream? I didn't either and it turns out that while you are in the process of turning you don't dream, so I was completely unprepared for my first trip into the world of dreams. Let me explain before I go any further. The world of dreams is the collective conscious of the entire clan and any visitors staying at the main house. But you don't just automatically interact with everyone else in the world of dreams. I digress, anyways, if you're in the world of dreams and your dream involves someone specifically in your clan, then they will have that dream as well. And before you ask, yes you can be in more than one dream at once; you won't realize it until after you've woken up. It's weird, trust me I know. I only wish I had known all this before my first night in the world of dreams.

That night I dreamed and it was a nightmare.

The sound of my door opening caused my eyes to fly open. There was a dark silhouette of man outlined in my door frame.

"Who's there?" I whispered my voice fearful. An eerie laugh escaped the man's lips and ghosted across my skin. I shivered in fear as I pushed myself to the far end of my bed and slid down to the floor. Once my feet hit the carpet I felt marginally better that the impressive piece of furniture was now between me and my intruder.

"Forgotten me already mocha?" the man said, his voice somewhat familiar. My eyes widened in recognition only one person had ever called me mocha and that man was dead. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised, I mean, the turning does tend to change a man."

"Jeremiah," I croaked out, this couldn't be happening, I was paralyzed with fear.

"Yes, I was once called Jeremiah." He mused cruelly as took another step towards my bed. "But now you may call me Justin, my dear mocha." He lunged across the bed towards me while I took off in a run for the door. He snarled in furry and made a grab for my arm, his claws dug into my skin, with a scream I twisted out of his grasp and fled my room. I was out the doorway and running towards Duncan's room at the end of the hall, not caring that I was naked. My right arm clutched my left in an effort to slow the flow of blood from my wound. I was almost at Duncan's door, I risked a quick glance over my shoulder; Justin was nowhere in sight. I slowed my pace before stopping all together. What the fuck is going on? I wondered.

"Tsk, tsk, hasn't Duncan taught you anything yet?"

Where is he? I said looking all around me, then pieces of a year old conversation between Gwen and I floated through the air. A scene of Gwen and I eating popcorn while watching _The Descent _played out before my eyes.

"Courtney what's the number one rule towards surviving an attack from a serial killer?" Gwen asked me.

"Never stray from the group?" I replied as I popped a piece of popcorn into my mouth.

"Nope, but that's another important one. The most important rule is to always look up." She said, lifting one figure towards the ceiling.

"Look up?"

"Yeah, humans are so stupid, they never think to look up when they are scared, that's the best place to catch them-I mean us, off guard. We'd never expect an attack from above because we've got the whole top of the food chain complex going on."

The scene faded away and my body began to tremble, I now knew where Justin was and I sure as hell was not looking up. Instead, I bolted towards the door at the end of the hall, Justin laughed manically behind me.

"Just like old times, huh Kate?" He said dropping down in front of me right as I reached Duncan's door.

"My name is not Kate, its Courtney!"

That's when I made up my mind, there was no way in hell that I am going to let my abusive ex-boyfriend from high school keep me from my desired destination.

"Justin, get the fuck out of my way or I will kill you." I growled the surge of calm I had felt earlier while in Duncan's room coursed through my body, without thinking I threw my right hand up in front of me and swung it to the right. Justin's body flew through the air and hit the wall, with a triumphant smirk I darted past his non-moving form and into Duncan's room. Not realizing that by entering Duncan's room, I had changed the course of his dream and forced him to enter mine.

"What the fuck is so goddamn important that you needed to tear me from my dream?" Duncan growled as he sat up in bed. He ran a hand through his hair, before looking up.

"Courtney?" he said, while confusion etched its way across his face. The moment he said my name, it was like a damn broke, tears of relief rolled slowly down my cheeks as I crawled up into his bed and buried my face in his chest. "Princess, what's wrong?" He gave a quick sniff of the air, "Why do I smell blood and fear?" That's when I remembered that my arm was bleeding and that my assailant was laying unconscious out in the hall. I quickly launched into response, explaining everything that had transpired in the last few minutes. By the end of my detailed report I was close to hyperventilating.

"Easy now princess, you're safe now, Justin wouldn't dare enter my dream." Duncan reassured as he clutched me to his chest.

"In your dream?"

"You sure are darling, you don't think that Justin would have been attacked you within my house and no one from the clan would come to your aid, do you?" I shook my head no and he continued, "No, that fucker waited till everyone was in the world of dreams to attack. I'm going to have a little chat with Heather about her fuck buddies tomorrow once I wake up. And maybe if I'm lucky that deuce Justin will still be around."

"This is all too weird." I murmured against his chest, all of sudden painfully aware of my nakedness, blood dripped off my elbow onto his knee.

"Ain't that the truth." Duncan stated, he rubbed a hand along my back, the bandages around my chest prevented me from feeling skin on skin contact, but I still felt a small tingle go down my spine. He pulled my bleeding arm up to lips, gently he licked the blood off and to my astonishment my wound began to close and heal, he then focused his attention on my bandages. "You ready for these to come off?" he breathed into my ear, I felt heat begin to flow in waves over my body.

"When are they supposed to come off?" my voice came out shaky. Duncan placed a hand under my chin and lifted my face up to look at his; I felt a blush spread across my cheeks when we made eye contact.

"All of your bruises are gone, I'm pretty sure your ribs have healed now. How many bottles of blood did you drink?"

"Two, closer to three. Bridgette had me try all kinds of flavors until I found my favorite."

"Yep, the bandages are definitely ready to come off then." I felt his fingers edge their way across my back and down my sides looking for the end of the bandage. He found it and began to slowly peel the bandage away.

"D-Duncan," I stammered, heat was now coursing through my veins. He pulled me forward to better peel the bandages off my back. I rested my head on his shoulder, slightly embarrassed and highly aroused by the situation.

"Relax princess; I just want to make sure that you've healed fully." Duncan whispered before placing a gentle kiss against her exposed shoulder. With each layer, Duncan's caress became more definitive against my skin. On the last strand of bandage I found myself raising my head off his shoulder to look into his eyes, they were dark with need and desire, in one fluid moment he had the bandage off my skin.

"Courtney," he breathed before crashing his lips to mine, I responded to his kiss. Our tongues battled for dominance, his right hand circled behind my back while his left hand cupped my breast. I moaned enjoying his touch. We broke apart from our kiss, his lips traveled down my neck to my breast. He took one nipple into his mouth and sucked greedily, I gave an appreciative moan.

"Duncan, please." I begged, as we began to lather attention onto the other nipple. I felt a wetness growing between legs; it increased when I realized his hardened length was pressing up against my opening. He lifted me easily and laid me down on his bed, I ran my hands over his chest and his back. Eagerly drinking in the feel of his torso, my hands moved lower down his thighs as he kneeled above me. I timidly touched his cock, it was hard and hot and I had the intense desire to take it into my mouth, but Duncan had other plans. He moaned loudly when he pulled himself from my touch, I pouted, but was soon distracted by his talented tongue as he kissed me passionately.

"I'm gonna make you feel so good, baby." He said as he pressed his naked form against mine. I couldn't think straight what I had been wishing for, pinning after for two years was finally happening and I couldn't have been happier. He gently spread my legs apart and lined his manhood up against my opening.

"Please, Duncan, please I want it so bad," I emphasized my words by pushing down on the head of his penis. With a growl he thrust inside me, it hurt so bad, worse than I could ever imagine, I whimpered.

"Shh, Courtney I swear the pain will go away, it will be okay." He held himself still inside me, giving me time to adjust. Then slowly he began to move and the pain ebbed away. I found myself bringing my hips down to meet his thrust. It felt so good, the pleasure began to build, and every thrust took me to a higher plane. Then Duncan hit this spot deep inside me and a wave of pure ecstasy overtook me. I screamed his name, clawing at his back riding out the wave of pleasure. Then in an exhausted heap we collapsed on his bed.

"Good night princess," Duncan whispered, as he placed a kiss on forehead and pulled me close to him.

"Night Duncan," I said, before falling into darkness.

I sat up with a start that had to be the most realistic dream I have ever had in my life. My right hand automatically flew to my left arm; there was no wound and no sign of one ever being there. My bandages were still wrapped tightly against my chest. A small smile crossed my face; at least I could happily have Duncan in my dreams without him or anyone else knowing.

God I was so naïve back then.

* * *

**Clicky the review button! You know you want to! *Sets down plates of tasty treats for all who review***


End file.
